The purpose of the Albuquerque Alcoholism Program is to: 1. Coordinate the city and county curts in assisting the rehabilitation of the American Indian Alcoholic clients within their area of jurisdiction. 2. Provide liaison services between the city probation offices, the courts and the clients prospective Indian Reservations. 3. Establish affiliation agreements between the Albqquerque Alcoholism program and the courts, probation office, as well as affiliation agreements between the Albuquerque Alcoholic Program and the Indian Reservations in the State of New Mexico. 4. Expand the community education process via radio, T.V. and local newspapers. 5. Further expand the resources available to the alcoholic and family in the Albuquerque area in terms of creating the therapeutic community for the rehabilitation of the alcoholic and the family.